Vuelvo a por Ti
by Rayen-BlackBloom
Summary: Despues de un año, Naruku vuelve en busca de Toya ¿pero k pasa cuando una misteriosa joven se interpone en su camino? Naruku luchara por kedarse con Touya N xT
1. Default Chapter

Ha pasado un año desde el final de la serie(sin contar con la pelicula) y ha habido novedades. Por ejemplo, Shaoran regreso a los 3 meses, esta vez definitivamente, para quedar-se con Sakura. Mei Ling le hacia visitas de vez en cuando, y su familia le llamaba bastante a menudo. Eriol se fue a Inglaterra, no sin antes confesarle sus sentimientos a Tomoyo, ahora, aunque estan separados, salen juntos, al igual que Sakura y Shaoran(si, finalmente ella se le declaro). Ahora todos son felices, todos excepto una persona...que hecha de menos a alguien muy especial. Yukito ahora tiene novia, se llame Akane Taekede, una chica de su clase que se le declaro hace poco. Toya sigue sin querer salir con ninguna chica, ni siquiera con Kaho, que le propuso volver... 


	2. Capitulo 1Una Extraña Compañera

CAPITULO 1- UNA EXTRAÑA COMPAÑERA  
  
- Mirad mirad, es Touya. - Que guapo que es (L)_(L) - Lástima que sea tan frió..... - La única que consiguió acercar-se a el fue Naruku, pero ya se fue. Un atractivo chico, de cabellos cortos y marrones, ojos castaños y alto se disponía a entrar a clase, haciéndose paso entre la multitud de chicas que había a su alrededor. Se trata de Touya Kinomoto. Finalmente consiguió entrar en clase, seguido de su mejor amigo, Yukito. Touya fue directamente a su sitio, deposito su cartera, se sentó, y se puso a mirar el cielo, pensando en muchas cosas y en ninguna a la vez. YUKITO :¿Qué te pasa Touya?- la pregunta de Yukito le saco de sus pensamientos- Desde que ella se fue, has estado muy desanimado, ya ni siquiera te metes con Sakura 0.o TOUYA: Hoy ara exactamente un año que la conocí Yuki... YUKITO : Touya...¿No será que estas enamorado de ella?- el joven se puso completamente rojo. TOUYA: ¡No digas tonterías! 0////0 El profesor entro en el aula, y todos se sentaron. PROFESOR: Hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante- una chica de gran belleza entro por la puerta. Era alta y esbelta, de largos cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color. Todos los chicos empezaron a babear, a excepción de Touya, que no presto la mas mínima atención a la chica nueva. PROFESOR: Se llama Ukuran Minazuki. Espero que la tratéis bien. Ukuran, siéntate donde quieras. La chica se sentó a la izquierda de Touya, quien ni siquiera se volteo a mirarla. Pero un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Yukito miraba a la joven, pero no como Yuki, sino como Yue. Aquella chica no le gustaba, tenía una fría y malévola mirada, como si todo el odio de un corazón se albergara en ella. UKURAN: Kinomoto ¿No crees que va siendo hora de olvidar el pasado? TOUYA: ¿¡QUEEE!?- suerte tubo que nadie escucho su grito ¿cómo diantre sabia su apellido? UKURAN: Hazte a la idea, ella no regresara. TOUYA(secamente): No se de quien me hablas, y déjame en paz. UKURAN(pensando): Va a ser más divertido de lo que me pensaba....La verdad es k la chica tiene buen gusto.  
  
A la salida del colegio, cuando Touya salía, vio a Ukuran esperándolo en la puerta. UKURAN: Te acompaño, tu casa esta cerca de la mía. TOUYA ¿Cómo sabes dnd esta mi casa? UKURAN: Yo lo se todo sobre ti, Touya Kinomoto. Aquella chica no le gustaba en absoluto, pero tal vez si iba con ella averiguaría algo más.... Caminaron un largo trecho sin hablar. Finalmente la chica dio el primer paso. UKURAN: Has rechazado a todas las chicas que se te han declarado, dime ¿También me rechazaras a mi? Sin que el se diera cuenta, Ukuran, en un rápido movimiento, había juntado sus labios con los de Touya. Este intento separarla de el, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Ukuran puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, y profundizo el beso. Finalmente, se separo de el. UKURAN: Acabaras amándome, Touya Kinomoto. Y antes de que Touya pudiese hacer o decir nada, la chica ya había desaparecido. TOUYA(pensando): Me a besado, que asco! Tengo que ir con cuidado con esa chica, es peligrosa.  
  
En Inglaterra... RUBY MOON: Eriol, la cena ya esta lista!! ERIOL: Ya voy Ruby Eriol fue hasta el comedor, donde el pequeño gatito ponia la mesa. ERIOL: Chicos, tengo buenas noticias- sus dos guardianes le miraron extrañados.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando Touya entro en el aula se quedo estupefacto, y es que Ukuran iba peina y actuaba igual a Naraku, también imitaba su forma de vestir. Touya no tubo más remedio que acercar-se a ella, pues su mesa estaba justo al lado. UKURAN: Dime Touya ¿Te gusto más así? TOUYA: idiota, por más que te vistas, te peines y actúes como ella, tu nunca podrás substituir a Naruku UKURAN: ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera sustituir a esa estúpida? Yo soy mejor que ella. TOUYA: Te prohíbo que hables mal de ella! UKURAN: Vaya, veo k tiene mal carácter- a Touya no le gustaba para nada esa sonrisa suya. No tenia nada que ver con la dulce y simpática sonrisa de Nakuru.  
  
Aquella noche había luna llena, y en el tejado de una casa, podíamos ver la sobra de una extraña silueta. Era una joven de largos cabellos verdes y ojos azules. Tenia unas extrañas alas de mariposa. CHICA: Muy pronto, nos veremos las caras, "hermanita". Pagaras por tus pecados, y tu castigo sera perderle a él.  
  
Aquel día era domingo, así que habían decidio ir al parque. Estaban Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Touya y Yukito. TOMOYO: Ayer estube hablando con Eriol *^^* SAKURA: ¿Qué te dijo? TOMOYO: Que me iba a dar una sorpresa. A si, y tambien me llego una carta suya con fotos. Ahí una donde solo sale el, otra de Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun, otra de los tres juntos y la cuarta...toma, es para ti Touya. Tomoyo le extendio la fotografia. Se trataba de una foto de Nakuru. Estaba en la piscina, con un bikini azul, y sonreia con su acostumbrada sonrisa. Touya se puso rojo. TOUYA: ¿Por qué me la das a mi? TOMOYO(orejas de gato): Pensé que tendrías ganas de ver a tu novia. TOUYA: ¡Ella no es mi novia! 0////0 SAKURA(sonrisa maliciosa): Vaya hermanito, nunca te había visto tan rojo :- p TOMOYO: Es una pena, porque tengo una caja llena de fotos, y ahí muchas de Nakuru. Si reconocieras que te gusta, te las daría. TOUYA: ¡A mi no me gusta Nakuru! SHAORAN: Es inútil, es un cabezota ¬¬- Touya hubiese asesinado en ese mismo instante a Shaoran, pero este continuo caminando, seguido por Sakura, quien le cogió la mano(iban paseando cogidos de la mano ^^) Tomoyo y Yukito les siguieron, pero Touya se quedo un momento atrás, mirando la foto. Entonces sonrió melancólicamente, y se guardo la foto, lo que no sabia es que Tomoyo lo había visto, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Touya fue con los demás, pero cuando llego con ellos, se quedo paralizado. Allí frente a ellos estaba Ukuran. UKURAN: Hola Kinomoto! ^0^- Ukuran se colgó de Touya, igual que tantas veces lo había hecho Nakuru, pero Touya la hecho fuera. TOUYA(fríamente): No te me cuelgues. UKURAN: Ella lo hacia. TOUYA: Pero tu no eres ella. Los demás lo miraban todo sin comprender nada. UKURAN: Eres mas cabezota de lo que pensaba, pero acabaras saliendo conmigo, te lo prometo.- y se fue. SAKURA: ¿Quién era hermanito? TOUYA: No era nadie, vamonos.  
  
Aquella noche, Touya se asomo a la ventana, y vio la luna llena, aquello le hizo pensar en ella....la imagen de Nakuru aparecio con la luna de fondo. TOUYA: Soy un estúpido, tengo que olvidar-la, ella consagra su vida a proteger a Eriol. Touya entro a su cuarto, y se quedo dormido, con la foto de ella en la mano...  
  
******************************************************* Holasss! ^0^ Soy Aya_Chan, y este es el primer fic de Sakura que hago. Me encanta la pareja que hacen Touya y Nakuru, x eso decidii escribir este FanFic, espero k os guste ^^. Intentare que todos tenga su momento de protagonismo, pero los que mas saldrán, lógicamente, serán Nakuru y Touya. 


	3. Capitulo 2 Una Grata Sorpresa

CAPITULO 2- UNA GRATA SORPRESA. Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran estaba en el parque del Rey Pingüino. TOUYA: ¿Se puede saber porque estamos aquí? TOMOYO: Eriol me dijo que mi sorpresa se encontraba aquí. Por cierto ¿te has pensado lo de las fotos?- Touya se sonrojo levemente. TOUYA:¡ YO NO QUIERO FOTOS DE ESA ESTÚPIDA DE NAKURU! Entonces se escucho una voz detrás suyo. - Vaya, ¿así que soy una estúpida, no? TOUYA(pensando): Soy idiota, ahora incluso escucho su voz. Pero por alguna razón, Touya se giro, y entonces si que no podía creer-se lo que veían sus ojos: allí, delante de el, estaba Nakuru, con una enorme vena es su frente. TOUYA: Na...NaKuru! TOMOYO: ¡ERIOL!- la chica salió corriendo a abrazar a su novio, quien también la abrazo contento. Después saludo a Sakura y Shaoran, que tb estaban muy contentos. SHAORAN: Me alegro mucho de verte. ERIOL: Será mejor que ature a Nakuru antes de que mate a Touya ^^U Todos se giraron a ver a los dos jovenes y una gota aparecio en su cabeza. NAKURU: ¿Yo la mar de contenta porque iba a volver a verte y tu dices que soy una estúpida? Nakuru estaba enfrente de Touya, y este intentaba calmarla. NAKURU(sollozando): Es...es...¿Es que no tenias ganas de verme?- Nakuru empezó a llorar pero de forma exagerada. Touya no sabia que hacer, porque encima los demás lo miraban con cara de "ya la has hecho llorar" TOUYA: No es eso...- se sonrojo levemente- Si que tenía ganas verte. NAKURU: ¿De verdad *_*?- y Nakuru se colgó en Touya. TOUYA(pensando): Para ser francos, ya echaba de menos esto(en voz alta) Nakuru bájate. NAKURU: No quiero n_n ERIOL: Me alegro de ver que por fin vuelve a sonreír de corazón. TOMOYO: Y yo me alegro de que estés aquí- Eriol le sonrió y se besaron. Sakura y Shaoran, los miraron sonriendo, después se miraron el uno al otro, y ellos también se besaron.  
  
En ese instante, aparecio Ukuran. UKURAN: Veo que ya has llegado, Ruby Moon Todos se quedaron de piedra. Nakuru seguía colgada de Touya. NAKURU: ¿Qué has dicho? UKURAN: Te quitare lo mas importante para ti- y Ukuran desapareció, no sin antes echarle una fugaz mirada a Eriol, quien la miraba con rabia. ERIOL(pensando): Maldita sea ¿Cómo ha conseguido romper el sello? Nakuru se soltó. NAKURU(asustada): ¿Quién era esa? TOUYA: No le hagas caso- Touya la cogió por la cintura y la aproximo hasta el, abrazándola- Yo te protegeré. NAKURU(sonrojada): Touya....- sonrió y le abrazo- Muchas Gracias. CHICO: vaya, parece que Kinomoto al fin tiene novia. CHICO 2: Que guapa que es. CHICO 3: Kinomoto no hagas esas cosas en publico! Touya se sonrojo y se separo de Nakuru. TOUYA: ¡Ella no es mi novia! Nakuru se colgó de su cuello. NAKURU: ¡Soy su esposa! TOUYA: Deja de decir tonterías! NAKURU: ;-p  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando Tomoyo y Sakura entraron en clase, vieron a Shaoran y Eriol hablando animadamente. Se sentaban juntos. Los demás compañeros fueron a saludar a Eriol, contentos de verle de nuevo. SAKURA: Veo que sois muy amigos. TOMOYO(sentándose al lado de Sakura): Claro, es que ellos dos han estado hablando por el messenger. SAKURA: ¿Entonces yo soy la única k no mantenía contacto con Eriol_Kun? 0.o 0///0 ERIOL: Bueno, me llamabas una vez cada mes. SAKURA: Pero Tomo_Chan te llamaba tres veces cada semana -_-  
  
En la clase de Touya y Yukito. CHICA 1: Nakuru, me alegro de verte de nuevo! CHICA 2: Te echamos de menos. CHICA 3: Esto era muy aburrido sin ti. CHICA 1: Por cierto, Toki, Noin y Hishiru nos dijeron que estabas saliendo con Kinomoto ¿Es eso cierto? NAKURU: Si, somos novios. TOUYA: ¡Mentirosa! ¡ No quiero salir con una chica como tu! -p NAKURU(colgándose de Touya): ¡No seas tan vergonzoso! Se que estas coladito por mi ^0^ xDD TOUYA: ¡De dnd sacas todas esas mentiras? ¬¬ NAKURU: Me lo dijo Yukito. Touya le lanzo una mirada asesina a su amigo. YUKITO: Glups. En ese instante, Ukuran entro al aula. NAKURU: ¡Es ella!¡ Es esa chica!- todos se voltearon a mirar a Nakuru, que señalaba a Ukuran con el dedo. CHICA 1: Se llama Ukuran Minazuki, entro nueva hace poco. La semana pasado venia vestida y actuaba como tu. NAKURU: ¿Queee? ¿Pero quien se ha creído que es?¡K rabia __-p. Yo siempre me he sentado aquí y no voy a moverme. Ukuran cogió otro asiento, este más próximo a Yukito. UKURAN: Kinomoto ¿Te vienes esta tarde al cine? NAKURU(cogiendo a Touya del brazo): Lo siento, pero Touya me ha prometido que esta tarde me acompañara a ir de tiendas. Necesito ropa nueva. UKURAN: Vaya, es una lástima que un chico tan guapo como el tenga que perder el tiempo en alguien como tu. NAKURU(con una vena): es una lastima que una persona como tu exista. UKURAN(susurrando y con voz tenebrosa): Si yo no hubiese sido malévola, tu no existirias. NAKURU: ¿Qué quieres decir....? UKURAN: Pregúntale a tu amo. TOUYA: No se que te propones, pero deja a Nakuru en paz. El profesor entro en el aula, cerrando así la conversación.  
  
Al salir de clase, Nakuru fue a su taquilla, y cuando la abrió, un montón de cartas de amor casi la aplastan. TOUYA: veo que tienes correo. NAKURU: No te pongas celoso, yo soy toda tuya (L) TOUYA: La verdad, no se que te ven. Eres bruta, no eres dulce ni hermosa, y eres una pesada. NAKURU: Eres un borde- dijo sacándole la lengua. TOUYA: No, es solo que me gusta hacerte enfadar, te ves más guapa cuando te enfadas.- Touya se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y se puso completamente rojo. TOUYA: Te espero fuera. NAKURU: Touya....Es tan dulce cuando quiere. Desde las sombras, se vieron dos ojos rojos...  
  
******************************************************* Vuelvo a ser yo de nuevo n_n, os tendréis k acostumbras a mis notas absurdas xD bueno, intento no ser demasiado pesada xD. Intento que el fic tenga toques de humor, aunque no se si lo consigo _. En el próximo cap. Nakuru lleva a Touya de tiendas, pobre de el xD que dios se apiade de su alma xDD(no me hagáis caso, el calor me pone pero de lo normal xD) 


	4. Capitulo 3 ¡Vamos de Compras!

CAPITULO 3- ¡VAMOS DE COMPRAS! Nakuru corría a toda velocidad por la calle arrastrando a un pobre Touya tras de si. De repente freno de forma brusca delante de una tienda de ropa femenina. NAKURU: ¡Llegue, llegue, llegue! TOUYA: ¿Por qué tanta prisa?¿Y a donde llegaste? NAKURU: Es que me encantan los artículos de esta tienda, y son las 6:45, la tienda cierra a las 7:00 ^^ Touya y Nakuru entraron en la tienda. Nakuru empezo a mirar todo tipo de ropa, y se fue cargada al probador. Al rato salio, vestida con una mini falda muy cortita, un top ajustado y botas altas y negras. NAKURU: ¿Qué te parece Touya? TOUYA(pasmado y rojo): ¿No pensaras ir así por la calle? NAKURU: ¿Por qué no? TOUYA: Parece que vayas provocando a los chicos. NAKURU: Entonces esto no me lo compro. Salio muchas veces, vestida de formas muy diferente. Finalmente salio vestida con unos pantalones tejanos acampanados, azul claro, pero un azul muy bonito, el tejado era elástico. Lo conjuntaba con unos zuecos deportivos, que parecian zapatos de deporte. También llevaba una bonita camiseta negra sin mangas y con un dibujo anime en el centro. Iba simple pero guapa. NAKURU: Esto me lo llevare puesto, lleba las otras cosas a la caja. Touya, cargado con un monton de ropa, fue hasta la caja y deposito la ropa. Mas tarde, Nakuru lo pago todo con la tarjeta de credito. TOUYA: ¿De quien es? NAKURU: De Eriol ^^. Pero tranquilo, no se la he quitado, me la ha prestado. Ahora se caballeroso y llévame las bolsas ^-^ TOUYA: Tu tienes mucho morro ¬¬ Pero le llebo las bolsas xD Visitaron algunas tiendas más, hasta que Nakuru arrastro a Touya a una en particular. Hasta que no estubo dentro, el joven no se dio cuenta de que se trataba de lencería femenina. Se puso completamente rojo. NAKURU: Esperame, tardare poco. Al poco rato, Nakuru salio con una conjunto de bragas y sujetador blanco, bastante sexy. A Touya le salio sangre por la nariz, mientras los demas hombres que esperaban a sus mujeres la miraban babeando. NAKURU: ¿Te gusta Touya? TOUYA: ¡Idiota!- touya fue corriendo y volvio a meter a nakuru en el porbador. El se quedo fuera, completamente rojo- No puedes aparecer por ahí en ropa interior! NAKURU: ¿Por qué no?(ella estaba dentro del probador) TOUYA: Por que no. Son cosas básicas. Eso sin contar que los chicos te mirarian como viejos verdes- esto último lo dijo mirando a los hobmres que antes habian mirado a Nakuru, quienes se giraron al sentir-se aludidos. NAKURU: Entiendo. ¿Pero te gustaba? TOUYA: Y a mi que me explicas de lencería femenina. NAKURU: Eres un soso ¬¬ TOUYA: -_-U Nakuru compro varias prendas, pero esta vez no salió del vestidor en ropa interior xD Más tarde, los dos estaban sentados en una heladería, y es que Touya invitaba a Nakuru a un helado. NAKURU: Esta delicioso, muchas gracias Touya. TOUYA: De nada. Cuando se comieron el helado, empezaron a pasear por los diferentes tenderetes que había en la calle, allí Nakuru vio un precioso colgante. NAKURU: Es guapísimo. TOUYA: Te lo compro. NAKURU: ¿De verdad *_*?- Touya sonrio, le gustaba verla tan ilusionada. TOUYA: Si. NAKURU(colgándose de su cuello): ¡Muchas Gracias Touya! Touya compro el colgante, y luego le puso el colgante a Nakuru. NAKURU: Estoy muy feliz, porque es el primer regalo que me haces ^_^ Lo guardare como si fuera un tesoro. Touya volvio a sonreir, nakuru le tenia cogido el brazo, pero pensó, que por aquel día, le dejaria que lo hiciera. NAKURU: Aunque me preocupa Ukuran.- se puso triste. TOUYA: No tienes porque preocuparte por ella. Al menos por hoy, olvida que existe, no me gusta verte triste. NAKURU: Deacuerdo. Y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Touya. NAKURU: sabes, es nuestra primer cita. TOUYA: ¡No es ninguna cita! 0///0 Solo te acompaño de compras. Nakuru dijo que solo necesitaba dos cosas más. Un vestido para el baile de primavera, y un kimono para la feria. Fue primero a la tienda de vestidos, y salio con un precioso vestido azul cielo, era algo arrapado al cuerpo, remarcando su cintura, pero la falda era de caida suave. Los tirantes hacian una linia recta con el vestido(de esos k no estan en los hombros, sino en los brazos) Era un vestido muy sencillo, peor a la vez era hermoso, y hacia que Nakuru resplandeciera más guapa que nunca. NAKURU: ¿Que te parece? TOUYA(pasmado): Estas preciosa. NAKURU: Entonces me lo compro- dijo sonrojada. Touya nunca le había dicho algo así. Por último, fueron a la tienda de kimonos. Alli Nakuru se compro uno muy bonito y lindo. NAKURU: Acompañame a casa, dejare als bolsas, me pondre el Kimono, y así podremos ir a la feria ^^. Tambien he comprado un Kimono para ti. TOUYA: Gracias. Por la calle, Touya iba todo cargado de bolsas, mientras que nakuru no llevaba nada he iba cantando y saltando feliz. Llegaron a la casa de Eriol(la que aparece cuando Touya le da sus poderes a Yue, Eriol volvia a tener la casa) NAKURU: ¡ya estoy aquí! ^0^ ERIOL: Hola Ruby, Hola Kinomoto. NAKURU: ¿Qué haces con ese kimono? 0.0 ERIOL: Me voy a la feria con Tomoyo_Chan, Li_Kun y Sakura_Chan. NAKURU: ¿Vosotros también vais? ERIOL: Si NAKURU: ¿Y Spinel_Kun? El pequeño leoncito con forma de peluche aparecio en el comedor. SPINEL: Yo me quedare aquí, junto con Keroberos. NAKURU: Pues yo voy a cambiarme. Touya, tu traje esta en esta bolsa, el lavabo esta al fondo a la derecha. Nakuru llego a su habitación y tiro todas las bolsas encima de su cama. Se puso el kimono, se peino y se maquillo levemente. Después ella y Touya se fueron a la feria. Allí no econtraron a sus amigos, pero se lo pasaron muy bien. Comieron nubes de azúcar, manzana con caramelo, probaron con los globos y Touya le consiguió a Nakuru un enorme peluche en el tiro con rifle. Nakuru se veia feliz y contenta, y solo de verla sonreir, Touya ya era feliz. Pero algo le preocupaba, ukuran, Queria protegerla de aquella extraña chica. Pasase lo que pasase, protegeria a Nakuru. Fueron hasta el Templo y rezaron, y luego volvieron a la feria, a ver los fuegos artificiales. Se sentaron en la hierba, cerca del rio. Alli los fuegos artificiales se veian reflejados en el agua. NAKURU: Es realmente precioso. ¿Sabes? Te extrañe mucho allí en Inglaterra. Nakuru se recosto en Touya. TOUYA: Se que no lo vas a creer, por que siempre me estoy metiendo contigo. Pero yo también te extrañe- sonrio maliciosamente- Sin alguien con quien meterme me aburria mucho. NAKURU: ¡TOUYA! TOUYA: Era broma- dijo entre risas. NAKURU: ¡AHHHH! TOUYA(asustado):¿Qué? NAKURU: ¡Es la primera vez dese que te conozco ries! Me pensaba k no sabias. Estas monisimo cuando ries *_* TOUYA: ¬¬U Deja de decir tonterías ¬////¬ NAKURU: Vuelve a reirte porfavor! ^0^ TOUYA: No ¬¬ NAKURU: Por fa TOUYA. Te he dicho que no y es que no. Cuando los fuegos terminaron, Touya acompaño a Nakuru a su casa. La chica estaba a punto de entrar cuando... TOUYA: Muchas Gracias- el joven estaba de lado y levemente sonrojado- Nunca había salido contigo a ningun sitio, solo nos veiamos en el isntituo, y ...me lo he pasado muy bien. NAKURU(sonriendo dulcemente). Touya....Yo tb me lo he pasado muy bien. Hasta mañana TOUYA: Hasta mañana Nakuru.  
  
******************************************************* Como veis en este cap. He mezclado el humor con el romanticismo, ya me direis que os a parecido ;-) en el proximo cap. Ya se empezaran a saber más cosas sobre Ukuran. Caera Touya bajo su encanto?¿O se quedara con Nakuru? 


	5. Capitulo 4 La Verdad sobre Ukuran

bCAPITULO 4: LA VERDAD SOBRE UKURAN/b Aquella tarde, estaban todos reunidos en casa de Eriol, y es que el joven tenía algo que decirles. ERIOL: Al principio no queria, pero creo que es mejor que os cuente toda la verdad. SAKURA: ¿La verdad sobre que? ERIOL: Sobre Ukuran, ella es un guardian- todos se sorprendieron mucho, en especial Nakuru. TOUYA: ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Explicate! ERIOL: Cuando me reencarne, al igual que habia hecho como Cloud, cree a dos guardianes, uno era Spinel, y el otro, Ukuran. Durante un tiempo todo fue bien, pero me preocupaba Ukuran. Era fría y callada, Yue también lo era bastante, pero su frialdad era diferente, era más perversa, mas malévola. Ella creia que los humanos eran seres inferiores. Se desmadro, quería matar a los humanos, y tube que sellar-la. Le extrai su mágia, y con ella cree a Ruby Moon. NAKURU(con lágrimas en los ojos): ¡YA BASTA! ¡No quiero seguir escuchandote!- todos miraron a la joven, bastante sorprendidos- ¡Te odio! En realidad nunca te he importado, solo soy el relebo de una de tus guardianas que se desmadro, la sustituta, la secundaria, la guardiana de reserba ¿Es eso no? En realidad nunca quisiste creearme, solo me creaste porque la otra te salio mal- mientras decia esto, Nakuru no hacia más que sollozar y llorar- Ahora lo entiendo, mi nombre....si le damos la vuelta a Ukuran, sale Nakuru. ¡TE ODIO ERIOL! ¡Y A TI TAMBIEN SPINEL!¡ Tu sabias los de Ukuran y no me lo dijiste, os habeis estado riendo de mi! Nakuru salio corriendo. ERIOL , SPINEL Y TOUYA: ¡NAKURU! ERIOL: Mierda, tenemos que encontrarla, sino estara en peligro. YUE: Nakuru es fuerte. ERIOL: y Ukuran también. Ya os he dicho que le quite su mágia, pero quedaros rastros, y durante este tiempo, ha ido acumulando mágia, hasta que finalmente se ha liberado. Va detrás de Nakuru, porque si Nakuru muere, toda su mágia, ira a parara a Ukuran, haciendo que esta sea terriblemente poderosa. De momento quiere hacerla sufrir, utilizando a Touya..pero si la encuentra por la calle, puede llegar a hacerle mucho daño. No había acabado de hablar, que Touya ya había salido corriendo en busca de Nakuru. TOUYA(pensando) : Que no le pase nada, por favor que no le pase nada, que vuelva sana y salva.  
  
SHAORAN: Esto es más grabe de lo que aparentaba. Tenemos que encontrarla. ERIOL: Todo es culpa mia, si ella sufre algun daño...jamás me lo perdonare. TOMOYO: No te culpes, Nakuru solo esta confusa, ya veras como pronto regresara. SAKURA: De todos modos, sera mejor que vayamos a buscarla. ERIOL: Si.  
  
Nakuru corria sin rumbo, no sabia donde ir, solo sabia que queria huir de aquella dura realidad. Su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas, así que no vio al joven que se acercaba, y choco con el. CHICO: Lo siento ¿Te has hecho daño? NAKURU: A sido culpa mia, no miraba por donde iba. El chica la ayudo a levantar-se, y entonces Nakuru pudo ver que era realmente guapo. De cabello rubio, suave y sedoso, y ojos castaños. CHICO: vaya, veo que estas llorando, es una verdadera lástima ver un rostro tan bello bañado en lágrimas- Nakuru no pudo evitar sonrojar-se- Me llamo Keikum ¿y tu? NAKURU: Nakuru KEIKUM: Nakuru ¿Me permites invitarte a un helado? NAKURU(sonriendo): Sí. KEIKUM: El señor tendra que ir con cuidado, no puede permitir que tan bello angel camine solo por este mundo. Nakuru cada vez estaba más roja. Keikum la llebo a una heladeria cercana, y allí hablaron animadamente. Keikum era un chico estupendo: amable, simpatico, divertido, bondadoso, alegre, caballeroso, cortes y educado. Todo lo contraria a Touya, que era rudo y seco. KEIKUM: Ya se que a lo mejor es mucho pedir porque acabamos de conocernos, pero tengo dos entradas para el concierto de mañana ¿querras venir conmigo? NAKURU: ¡Me encantaria! *_* ¡Gracias Keikum!- Nakuru se avalanzo sobre el, abrazandolo, y se le colgo del cuello. KEIKUM: xD Me alegra ver que estas más animada. NAKURU: Si, y todo gracias a ti. En ese instante, Nakuru vio a Touya fuera, parado enfrente del escaparate, mirando sorprendido la escena. Por alguna razón, le dolia ver a Nakuru colgada de otro chico. NAKURU: ¡Touya!- nakuru solto a keikum y salio corriendo para colgar-se de Touya, pero este la bajo bruscamente. TOUYA: creo que ya encontraste a una nueva victima, no quiero molestar, si te ve comigo a lo mejor se enfada. NAKURU: ¿Qué estas celoso?- Touya no supo que decir, y Nakuru se puso triste- Vaya, ya veo el concepto que tienes de mi....Mira, no es precisamente el mejor día de mi vida, me siento traicionada y estoy dolida. Keikum me a hecho pasar un buen rato y olvidarme por un momento de mi tristeza, por eso le estaba abrazando, estaba feliz, dentro de mi tristeza. TOUYA(arrepentido): Lo siento Nakuru, no se porque te he dicho eso. NAKURU: No importa. Keikum salio de la heladeria. KEIKUM: creo que sera mejor dejaros solos. Hasta otra Nakuru. NAKURU: Adios Keikum y gracias. Touya y Nakuru fueron al parque, y se sentaron en los columpios. A Touya le dolia ver a Nakuru triste. TOUYA: Animate por favor, no me gusta verte triste- le costo decirlo, pero lo dijo. Nakuru le miro extrañada, y sonrio tristemente. NAKURU: Supongo que le tengo que dar las gracias a Ukuran, si ella no hubiese sido "defectuosa", no nos habriamos conocido. Aunque para ti hubiese sido un alivio- Touya se volteo a mirarla, sorprendido. Nakuru estaba llorando- Ella es muy guapa, es elegante, tiene estilo. Seguro que la prefieres a ella a mi, una niña caprichosa y consentida que siempre te esta molestando. TOUYA: Te prefiero a ti- cuando Nakuru volteo, se encontró con la tierna mirada de Touya, nunca la había mirado así...- Eres caprichosa, consentida, pesada, alocada y nunca haces caso a lo que te dicen- Nakuru bajo la mirada- Pero no te cambiaria por nadie, me gustas tal y como eres, me gusta esta Nakuru. La Nakuru alegre, divertida y sonriente. Touya la cojio por la barbilla y la obligo a alzar la cabeza, quedando los dos frente a frente, tan cerca el uno del otro...podían oir sus aceleradas respiraciones. Lentamente, inducido por un impulso, Touya bajo su cabeza, acercándose a Nakuru. La chica cerro los ojos sonrojada, y Touya hizo lo mismo, descendiendo lentamente, hasta que sus labios rozaron los de la chica. Fue un beso suave y calido. El primer beso para Nakuru. En es momento, escucharon a Eriol, y los dos se apartaron rápidamente, completamente rojos. TOUYA(pensando): Soy estupido ¿Se puede saber porque la he besado? Dios mio, ahora sera incapaz de mirarla a la cara. Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran, keroberos y Spinel aparecieron en el parque. El joven ingles se alegro de ver a su guardiana sana y salva. ERIOL: ¡Nakuru! Me alegro tanto de que no te haya pasado nada....Me tenias muy preocupado- Nakuru estaba sorprendida, y aún roja por el beso. ERIOL: Se que hice mal al no contartelo antes, pero quiero que sepas que nunca te cambiaria por Ukuran. Para mi tu eres alguien muy importante, un miebro de la familia, y la casa seria muy triste y solitaria si no estuvieras tu por ahí danzando de un sitio a otro y transmitiendo tu alegria- Nakuru no puedo evitar que se le escaparn algunas lágrimas. NAKURU: ¡ERIOL!- la joven se lanzo a brazos de su dueño- Siento todo lo que te dije, yo nunca seria capaz de odiarte. Hi a ti tampoco Spi_Kun- el pequeño guardian se abrazo a la chica llorando. SIPNEL: Perdoname Nakuru, pero me gustas mucho mas tu como compañera que aquella borde. Touya miraba la escena tristemente, cosa que Yukito noto. TOUYA(pensando): Ya lo sabía. Para ella la persona más importante es Eriol su dueño, y nunca haria nada sin su permiso...Solo quería mis poderes. Touya se puso las manos en el bolsillo y empezo a caminar. NAKURU: Espera touya- la joven estaba nerviosa y sonrojada. TOUYA(friamente): ¿Qué quieres ahora? Todos se sorprendieron, Touya solia ser borde con ella, pero nunca habia estado tan frío con Nakuru. NAKURU(super sonrojada): Sobre aquello.... TOUYA: A sido solo un error, un impulso estupido. Al fina y al cabo, tu interes por mi ya termino, no? Ya no tengo mis poderes, se los di a Yue ¿Recuerdas? Así que no tengo nada para ofrecerte. NAKURU(sorprendida y dolida): Touya... SAKURA:¡ HERMANO! ¿Se puede saber porque le has dicho eso? Eso no es cierto ¡Eres un insensible!- Sakura estaba furiosa con su hermano, y los demás estaba sorprendidos por la reaccion de Touya. TOUYA. ¡Tu no te metas! No sabes nada...nada. Y sin más palabras, Touya se fue. TOUYA(pensando): Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, seria una tontería enamorarme de ella, solo terminaria hiriéndome, igual que Kazho. Se marcharia con Eriol o morira protegiéndolo, y yo me quedare solo y llorando. Prefiero distanciarme de ella y ahorrarme todo ese sufrimiento.  
  
Desde un lugar cercano... UKURAN: vaya, así que el pobrecito esta confuso...es nuestra oportunidad.  
  
******************************************************* ¿Cómo va a acabar todo esto?¿A quien se le ocurre decirle eso a la pobre Nakuru?¡ Pobrecita! T.T Touya eres imbecil _ (Al otro lado de la pantalla, Touya le da un capon de Aya_Chan) TOUYA: ¿Lo has olvidado? Es tu historia, tu decidiste que le dijiese eso a Nakuru AYA_CHAN: Es verdad ^^UuUu TOUYA: ¬¬U Entonces aparece Nakuru. NAKURU: Aya, solo dime una cosa ¿voy a acabar con Touya? AYA: Puess....eso es secreto xD Todos patas arriba. ERIOL: vaya, que no sabes como vas a continuar xD AYA: Si que lo se, pero si lo digo entonces ya no tiene gracia ù.ú SAKURA: Bueno, tendremos que esperar ^_^ 


End file.
